The Lost One
by xXchemicalromanceXx
Summary: This a new story. I'm really excited since this is my first fanfic... PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING THAT IS PART OF THE FRANCHISE.
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise

The letter came right before I left for Kyle's funeral. As I walked out onto the porch, grumbling about how I would now have to walk the 15 miles to church since no one cares to drive me, I almost stepped on a small barn owl, that was waiting on the top of the steps, almost as if it had been waiting for me. The owl squawked and dropped a letter at my feet before flying away. At this point, I started to freak out. I mean, owls are common over here where I live, but dropping letters, especially ones that have old-fashioned wax seals on them, with an H on it, was over your average experience with owls.

I picked it up cautiously and went inside. As soon as I got to the kitchen I got a knife and sliced the seal open, not wanting to damage the envelope. I looked at the address and it said, Rose Lyming, The Second Bedroom of Kyle Pressman's Log House. Okay. Breathe in. Breathe Out. Okay. A small barn owl dropped off an old style envelope on your porch with the address stating _exactly_ which bedroom you're in and who, excuse me, who had owned the house. This is totally not like those creepy horror books. I mean come on, I was heading to a funeral. I turned on the radio to Foster The People, Pumped Up Kicks. I listened to the lyrics and calmed down. I loved the ingenious of this song. I mean, they figured out a way to make a song promoting gun and bullying awareness catchy, because they knew if it was catchy and had a happy beat, it would catch the attention of everyone, and get the message through. I glanced at the clock to see what time it was.

"Oh shit, it's 12," I stuffed the envelope in my bag and bolted out the door and started sprinting to the graveyard.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked down the aisle, sweaty, dirty, and out of breath, "Doesn't surprise me. She doesn't care about anyone. She's only here to claim the poor boy's house and money," I heard Mrs. Simmons whisper to Ms. Malan as I walked by. Rage and anger fired through my veins, and I marched up to the coffin and stood up in front of everyone. Whispers rippled through the crowd. "_Look, it's the maid!", "That's the slut who let him drink himself to the grave, and beat her.", "Ha, look at her. Couldn't even clean up in respect for the poor child."_

"Hello, everyone. I know that you all hate me. I hate you too. Well, except for Father Macrilis, you never did anything to upset me," _well, on purpose anyway_...,"I just need to say that Kyle Pressman was a human being. We all are, we make mistakes. We are not perfect. So, that means we are all at a disadvantage, since we basically start from 90% out of 100%, like a late assignment. So, we are all sinners. You all either think I made Kyle commit suicide, or that I'm a supernatural being who killed him. Of course I'm going to say no, because well I loved him, and he loved me. He told me that we were going to leave all of you psychopaths and just be free. Free," at this point I felt tears rolling down my oily, but porcelain pale skin, "So, I would like to say that I hate you all. I'm not selling the log house. I'm not going to work. I'm going to school, to free myself. Now, if you any of you have something to say to me, speak now. Oh, yeah , you're had been cheating on you with your pool boy for about three years now."At this, I knelt before Kyle's coffin and kissed his cold forehead, tears streaming down my face and onto his shirt. I whispered _I love you _for the final time and walked out the church, certain that from this day forward, my life would change.

Hi there writer here, just here. I'm really excited for this, so yeah… I really try to update often, but I'm usually late… so if you like it, could you PLEASE message me?

RATE MESSAGE LOVE

DISCLAIMER!-I do not the Harry Potter book or movie series.

Sincerely, your writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at home, I sank on to the couch and sighed. As I looked around to see where my book, "Animal Farm", was, I saw the note. I picked it up and sank back down on the couch.

Dear Rose Lyming,

You have been accepted to attend the Hogwarts School of Wizardry in England. It was, overlooked when you were younger of your amazing display of magical abilities. Please note Kyle Pressman that you will be attending this school, since he is your magical caretaker of the moment. To get to Hogwarts, a plane ticket has been enclosed for a one-way trip from Albany, New York, U.S.A to London, England on the fifteenth of August. Once at London, you will be escorted by our groundskeeper, Hagrid, to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies and of course wand. On the second of September, please report to platform 9¾ and board the scarlet train. A list of supplies and summer homework are enclosed. Due to your background and training that Mr. Pressman has given to you, you will be placed in the proper year for your age, in year four. Enjoy the rest of your summer.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

As I placed the letter back on the table, I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Magical abilities? Training? Background? Wizards are… make believe. This is impossible. How… wait. This is my way out.

"Snickers!" I yelled and my cat came running out of the room, who had obviously had just taken a nap. I found her in the woods, just lounging on the riverbank. Kyle said she was "dangerous", but how could a cat be dangerous? She meowed almost angrily and jumped onto the opposite side of the couch.

"Well someone's a grouchy puss," I scooted over and rubbed her ear, earning a purr. I smiled and got up. A knock came from my door, and I jumped. People rarely came out this far, and especially not to see me.

I walked cautiously to the door and picked up my broom and wielded it like a sword. Better cautious then dead.

"Hello? Is Miss. Liming there?" a male voice with an Australian accent came from outside. I opened the door a little bit.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked, preparing myself to fling the door open and attack the stranger.

"I'm Boon Papagalos. I was at the ceremony for Kyle Pressman. It was a wondrous and brave speech you gave up there. I just, thought I could come by, say sorry, and give you these flowers. I mean no harm."

I thought for a bit and swung the door open, "Fine, but I'm warning you, I have a broom and a grouchy cat. Come on in."

"Thank you, for letting me in," he stepped in and surveyed my house, in its messy glory, "Your home is very… cozy."

"Well, thank you Mr. Charming, but I would really like to know why you're here. No one stops by to see me of all people in town, especially to apologize," I sunk into my forest green Lazy-Boy and clutched my broom. Boon sat on the couch next to Snickers, who sprang off and snuggled onto my lap.

"Well, I'm not from here, so I guess I'm an exception. I'm actually an old friend of Luke's. I got a message in the mail about his passing, and figured I owed it to him to come."

I eyed him suspiciously and nibbled on my thumbnail, "Funny, Luke never said anything about any old friends. What do you mean, you owed it to him?" His eyes widened, and he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Bingo.

"Well, um, I, we were friends since we were tots until a couple o' years ago. He was a good ol' mate, Luke. We had a big quarrel about family and stuff. He really didn't mention me? Nothing in his will even?"

"Ah, that's why you're here. Money. Nope, nothing was left for anyone but me. Whole town is pretty mad, they think I killed him. I, 'seduced him into drugs and alcohol' according to most of the housewives. He was really just depressed the week before he died, a nest of 0wls was taken down by poachers. He actually died of a brain tumor. I suspect you know about it, he's had it since he was little," my eyes started to tear up at the memory of him.

"Um, how exactly did he die though? Unless you don't want to talk about it," he said, noticing my eyes watering.

"No it's ok. I remember every moment of Luke passing out in the river. We were swimming, and it was hot, hot day. He kept on trying to beat me in a swimming race against the current. I had reached the rock set as the finish line when I turned to see where he was up to, when there was no Luke. I frantically dived under the water, and saw him tangled in weeds. For a second they looked almost like human and fish hybrids pulling him down. I know, crazy. I tried pulling at them, but my hands started to bleed, almost as if someone was biting me," I pulled my sleeve up to show a really nasty scar from the experience, "I remembered a prayer from this most interesting lost religion that Luke taught me about a lot. I said it, and the weeds sort of pulled away, and I just pulled him out of the water. I called 911 and the paramedics arrived shortly," at this point tears just streamed down my face, "at the hospital, it was just- bad. He had a bunch of little scars too all over. They tried to find the sea weed, but there was no trace of it. They said the heat and the workout were just too much for him, and the tumor had grown a lot, and it just, finished him. I would go out everyday looking for that weed, but it's not there. I figured it was a sign and just stopped, and grieved," I saw that his eyes were watering too.

"Now, um, could you tell me what prayer you said? Also, did the weeds pull back, or shrink?" a new curiosity that was a little scary shined in his eyes and I clutched stronger onto my broom.

"Um, I said _Relinquo Aqua_. Luke told me it's a prayer to use if I'm ever in trouble in the water. I also said _Expelliarmus. _He said it disarms evil. I tried that one first, but it didn't work. The weed sort of pulled back and then shrunk," Boon's mouth dropped open and formed an O.

"Luke was sly, I ought to give 'em that. Now, has he taught you a lot of these prayers?"

"Oh yes. There's these three that he said I should never say, but if I do, mispronounce them. _Crucio _is to wish torture on someone, _Imperio _is to wish someone under your command, and the worst of all is _Avada Kedavra _which is used to wish someone dead. He said that if I ever used them, he would throw me out and never speak to me again. That, to me, would be pure torture. We loved each other."

"If you loved each other so much, why didn't you ever get married?" he smirked.

"Well, we just didn't. I mean, when people get married, that usually leads to making a family. I mean, I guess we weren't ever ready for that."

"Of course you weren't. Now, do you know how old Luke is?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Of course you don't," with that, he smiled and my grip on my broom tightened, but as I stood everything went black, and I sunk back into the chair.

"Goodnight, love."

Why hello my poor readers. Yes, I have left a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA! ;3 Don't worry, I'll update real soon. Oh yeah, I'm probably going to invent like 50 new spells for a bunch of things. They'll all be in Latin, 'cus Latin is the language everything's based on… so yer. :D Also… OMG I'M SOOOOO EXCITED! ME AND ALMOST GENIUS (a awesome friend who is also a writer) ARE GOING TO A QUIDITCH MATCH TOMORROW. THE HIGH SCHOOLS ON NEW YORK CITY ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL. THERE'S THIS CLUB THAT'S FOR QUIDITCH AND IT'S TOMORROW! RAVENCLAW! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ok, I'm good.

-chemicalove113- 3

P.S. I also got this book called Wreck This Journal and it's amazing! Search it on Google. It really helps me control my anger… O_o


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a room colored in all shades of blue on a queen sized bed. I went to sit up and get and get a better look, but was jerked back by chains on the wall. Splendid.

"Hello? Is anyone there? HELP! HELLOOO!" I yelled with all my might, until the door opened and Boon walked in, "Thank god, Boon, where am I? Help me out of my chains, come on."

He smirked, "You don't remember the past couple of weeks do you?"

"Weeks? I just remember falling asleep in my living room with… YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO? BOON, TELL ME. RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW!" my imagination ran with all the possible things that could have been done to me during the past weeks. I could have been experimented on, tortured… oh. God. Why am I wearing a dress I was not wearing before? I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him.

"Calm down love," he chuckled, "just so you know, my bisexual maid said you have a wonderful body and that Luke was a very lucky man. You really need to hide those Hogwarts letters better. Funny, how they looked over your magical abilities, of all the 11 year olds. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. But if you go to that school, I will. I will let you make the decision though. Today after you've eaten lunch with me, you will be transported back home, where you will be left to ponder on this. If you decide you do not want to go to Hogwarts, send me a letter with only an X on it. My men will pick you up a day earlier than that groundskeeper will pick you up. Make sure you have everything packed. Oh yes, that little pest you have for a pet can come here and has been given care during you stay here. Have a nice summer," with that he left the room, leaving me to think of things.

"Um, excuse me miss. You need to wake up and get ready for lunch with Master Boon. You can choose something from the closet next to the bathroom. When you are done getting ready, ring the little bell, and I will came and do your makeup," I opened my eyes and saw a little girl who must be at least 10 or 11.

"Um, sure," first I took a much needed shower and did all of my hygienic needs, and then took a look at the closet. It was filled with dresses made of the prettiest colors and finest cloth, but they were made for prostitutes. I picked the most decent one I could find and rung the little bell.

Not a minute later, the little girl was there with a big box filled with mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipsticks, etc. At 2:00 I stomped down the stairs in the most ridiculous heels to the table, where Boon sat, and gazed at my chest and ass, which could not fit into the dress, so my two private assets were exposed to his greedy gaze.

Boon P.O.V.

When Rose walked, well more stomped, into the room, I was astonished. She was in the little green dress I had in the lingerie closet. Looks like she picked the wrong door. It was strapless with ruffles going up and down the sides. I stopped mid-butt on her, and her chest barely fit into it. I just purely love dumb luck. Her panty hose that had a design that made it look as if her legs had rose vines creeping up her legs. She sat at the opposite end of the table, with a grimace as the hem rode up.

"Why, hello Rose. You look _very_ sexy, I must admit. Now, did you realize there were _two _doors?" I smirked as her eyes widened, "One was wonderful lingerie, and the other had casual wear. Looks like luck was in my favor today."

"I will not talk to you. You're a filthy beast, and deserve to rot. I will go to Hogwarts and become the best fucking wizard I can be. So screw you," with that she rose from the table and stomped back upstairs. As I watched her plump ass up the stairs, I knew she would be in fact a great, powerful wizard that would doom us all, without her knowing it.

Rose P.O.V.

I stomped up the stairs back up to my room to find two of the underage maids running about and filling a suitcase with a bunch of odd looking objects, " Oh, Miss Rose, you were not to see this… how awkward. Master Boon's ex mistress is still in the building and said to give you these for your trouble. There are the books you will be needing, I would suggest reading those you'll probably recognize most of the spells, there are also many galleons if you have any trouble accessing your vault, and many gift cards and letters to the store owners that the mistress would like for you to deliver. If you don't mind of course, could you deliver the letters? Our mistress would be very grateful if you did. Thank you," and with that, they placed the final two books and left the room but not before telling me that I could take the clothes from the other closet since they were the "mistresses'" anyway.

I thumped into my house and just plopped onto the couch, a thin layer of dust unsettling, making the air thick. I felt a familiar warmth at my feet, "Hey, Snickers. How are you?" Snickers softly meowed in response and fell asleep at my feet. Comforted by the familiarity of Snickers and the musty smell of my house and drifted into the deepest and most relaxing sleep I've ever had.


End file.
